


Facing the Weasley’s

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Poor Percy, being questioned by your family, of the closet, so many questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Percy has been sneaking out at nights, and the Weasleys want to know why. Can Percy keep his secret from his large family?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Facing the Weasley’s

"Where have _you_ been all night?"

Percy froze in his tracks, cursing himself. It was too late to cast a disillusionment charm, she'd already seen him, and there was nothing to do but turn around, his shoulders slumped abashedly.

She was sitting in the darkness, a half-written letter sitting across her lap, ink on the table beside her. Even in the pitch darkness, he recognized her shadow against the chair.

Percy _knew_ he should have been more careful. He hadn't lived in such a crowded home in... well, a while.

"I was just going for a walk, Ginny." he muttered, hoping the dark was hiding the redness in his ears. He was a terrible liar, and she knew it.

"Try again." she said.

"Okay, fine. I was meeting a friend. But Ginny, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Not even me?" A small prick of light bloomed into existence at Percy's left side.

Bill was sitting in another armchair, a book resting on the sofa beside him. Of course they were both there. After the war, his mother had insisted that they all come stay with him, including Harry, Hermione, and Fleur. The house was packed, but they still felt the empty space that Fred had left behind. Percy had tried to sneak away from his family after the battle, but they'd wrapped him up in a hug and nothing else needed to be said.

"Ginny and I noticed you'd been sneaking out quite a lot, and we wanted to know what was so important." Bill announced, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

Percy stepped back, trying to let the darkness engulf him again.

"Just meeting a friend, Bill. Goodnight." Percy made his way to the stairs, but another _Lumos_ came to life, revealing his father sitting at the foot of the stairs, a collection of plugs on his lap.

Percy sighed and adjusted his glasses. This family was much too big.

"Alright, is there anyone else in here?" Percy demanded, turning on the lights with a flick of his wand, causing everyone to hiss and block their eyes.

George and his mother sat behind him, sharing an armchair. They both blushed hard, glaring at Percy. He noticed a half-finished knitting project in both of their laps.

"Really, now." he sighed. "How long have you been here?"

His mother opened her mouth, but Ginny stood up and forced Percy into the chair she'd just been occupying. " _We'll_ be asking the questions here, brother dear."

The chair scraped against the floor as Percy was pushed into it, and he winced at the loud noise. He had no doubt that the entire house would be up now. Sure enough, a few moments later, the remaining occupants of the house came down the stairs, scowling and yawning.

"Ginny, c'mon, it's nearly one." Ron mumbled through a yawn.

Charlie was looking over the scene, a little annoyed from being awoken. "I didn't think you were actually serious about this plan!" he snapped at Bill, who simply shrugged and spread his hands.

Fleur collapsed on the sofa next to Bill.

"And wat, pray tell, is 'zis plan?" she asked, a scowl adorning her delicate features.

"We're just trying to find out where Percy's been sneaking off too, love. You can go back to bed."

Fleur crossed her arms. "Now 'zat I am awake, I would like to find out 'ze secret as well." she said, looking at Percy.

The others agreed, and soon they were all scattered through the sitting room, looking at Percy.

Percy felt the blush rise up his face. Now, the entire house would be here to witness whatever his sister had in mind. Torture, maybe? He couldn't rule it out.

"No, no." he said. "Really, you mustn't. Let's just all go to bed. It's been a long night. He stood up, but Ginny pushed him back into the chair.

"You will answer our questions, and _then_ we'll go to sleep." she said.

Percy gulped and nodded, realizing just now how much Ginny had changed in the years he'd been gone.

Ginny nodded. "Alright, then. Where were you?"

"I told you, I was visiting a friend." Percy repeated, knowing they could all see straight through him.

"We all know that's not true." Charlie said.

"It _is_." Percy insisted.

Ginny sent Percy a threatening glare, and he felt his stomach drop.

"Okay, okay fine. Maybe I was visiting a more-than-friend."

The silence was so absolute, Percy almost thought he could hear the slam of a car door far away in the village. Finally, his father and mother turned to each other and squealed. Charlie joined in, and Percy clapped his hands over his ears.

Everyone was now grinning widely at him, even Ginny.

"So, you've got yourself a girlfriend, Percy?" Ron asked.

"Who is it, Percy? Penelope?" George asked. Percy blushed and shook his head.

"No," he said finally. "Not Penelope."

"Whoever can find out who it is first gets first dibs on breakfast!" Harry called, causing chaos to erupt through the room. Breakfast was a madhouse in the Burrow as of late, and first pick was a coveted position.

"Alright, we'll play by Guess Who rules?" asked George, rubbing his hands together.

Guess Who was a game the Weasleys played often, and everyone nodded. The rules were simple. You could only ask a single yes or no question per turn until someone figured out Who. It was good for the Weasleys, because it was nearly impossible to cheat, unless someone was an Occlumens, which none of them were. In a house with Fred and George, the words 'fair play' had a very different meaning.

Since Percy was being asked, he got to choose who went first. "You should do it alphabetically!" Bill said. Arthur and Charlie nodded vehemently.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "You should do youngest to oldest!"

"Least number of ears to most number of ears!" George called.

"Foreigners first!" Fleur proclaimed.

"Ladies first!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm the Chosen One!" Harry reminded them all. Ginny smacked him in the chest.

"Okay, okay!" Percy bellowed over all of the noise. "We'll go in order of birthdays. January, anyone?" They all shook their heads.

"Alright, then dad is February. He can go first."

Arthur looked started to be put on the spot like this. _Join the club_. Percy thought. He couldn't believe that his family was using his humiliation for a game, and that he was going along with it.

"Er... Percy, do any of us know her?"

Percy decided to ignore the fact that they had defaulted to she/her, and shook his head. "Yes."

"Well, which one of us?" Hermione asked. Ron elbowed her and hissed. "You can't ask that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about _stupid rule_ , before falling silent.

"Okay, March." Percy said, moving on.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed. "Is she blonde!"

"No. April?"

George sat up. "Okay, she's not blonde and at least one of us knows her. Is she older than me?"

Percy was getting tired of all of the _she's_ being thrown around, but it was helping to maintain his cover, so he nodded. "Yes, older than you, George. May, anyone?"

There was silence.

"Okay, June?"

Fleur raised her hand. "Eez she a redhead?" There were a few chuckles, and even Percy couldn't help the smile as he said. "No. July?"

"Alright, alright." Harry rubbed his hands together. "Does she... play Quidditch?"

Harry received some impressed glances when Percy said. "Yes" as he cleared his throat.

"Ginny, now you." Percy only remembered Ginny's birthday because it was 10 days before his own. He remembered feeling very jealous of all of the attention that newborn Ginny had gotten on _his_ birthday.

Ginny looked him up and down shrewdly, and for the first time he felt scared his secret might actually be revealed. Luckily, she was all bark.

"Is it Marie Keller?" she asked, referring to a Hufflepuff that had been a prefect with Percy.

Percy tried not to let on how relieved he was as he said "No, not Marie Keller."

"I'm September," Hermione cut in, and Percy felt his stomach tighten all over again. Hermione was clever, too clever sometimes. She looked him up and down just like Ginny had.

"It's not a girl at all, is it?"

Percy gulped and nodded just a little bit.

Percy realized he'd just come out, but everyone was too busy congratulating Hermione on her breakthrough that they hadn't even reacted. And they didn't. As soon as everyone quieted down, they were back to examining Percy, waiting for him to declare who went next.

"So... so you don't care that I'm gay?" he ventured.

His family looked at him blankly, until Charlie said finally. "Of course we care, Percy. It's a major clue."

Percy swallowed, and decided to just let it happen. The good news was that he'd come out to his family, but that meant that they were that much closer to find out who he'd been seeing.

"Okay then. Mum, you're October."

Molly was, like Ginny and Hermione looking at him intently, and Percy felt she was looking straight into his soul. Besides his boyfriend, his mother was the person in the world who knew him best, and she was bound to make a good guess.

"Did he... go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes." Percy said. They were getting dangerously close to the answer. The Hogwarts question had reduced the pool of candidates significantly.

"If it's Marcus Flint, I swear I'll never talk to you again." George joked.

"Can't answer that. Not your turn." Percy pointed out.

George paled, realizing that maybe his joke had been closer to the truth than expected.

"Bill, you're November?" Percy said quickly.

"Marcus Flint was that Slytherin Quidditch player, right?" he mused.

Percy saw the opportunity, and he quickly yelped. "Yes! Charlie, your turn!"

"What?" Bill protested. "It was hypothetical!" Percy simply shook his head at Bill and turned to Charlie.

"Does he have any siblings that have been to Hogwarts?" Charlie asked.

"No, no siblings that have been in Hogwarts." Percy said, keeping his answer intentionally open ended. His boyfriend was an only child, but they didn't have to know that.

"I can't keep track of all of your classmates!" Arthur exclaimed, realizing it was his turn again. "Does he... have a pet?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't have a pet, dad." He glanced at Charlie, who looked equally bemused at their father's question.

Luckily for Percy, Ron was nice and daft. "Is he older than you?" he asked.

"Yes." Percy said, moving on to George. Unfortunately, George knew more about Percy's years at Hogwarts, as he'd been there longer.

"Is it David Gonzales?" he asked, grinning. David had been Head Boy the year Percy had been made prefect. Sure, Percy'd had a crush on him at some point, but it had long faded from his memory.

"David Gonzales?" he asked, unable to keep the smile down. "I haven't heard that name in _years._ No, it's not him."

George slumped in his chair, and Molly patted his hand comfortingly. Everyone looked at Fleur, who was utterly confused, having never attended Hogwarts.

She groaned before finally asking. "Does 'e work at 'zee ministry?"

"Nope." Percy shook his head. "Harry?"

Percy felt a little nervous yet again. Harry wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he did have Hogwarts Knowledge on his side.

"It's not Marcus Flint, right?" he asked.

"Merlin, no." Percy muttered. "I would never."

Finally, it was Ginny's turn again. She chewed on her lip, muttering the clues that had been collected so far.

"Hogwarts... older than you... we know him... not blonde or red-haired... plays quidditch." Her eyes went wide and she locked on the last clue. Hermione, George, and Charlie seemed to be having a similar realization.

Ginny grinned, nearly jumping up and down. "Percy, you're seeing _Oliver Wood_?"

There was a moment of crystal silence before Percy squeaked out "Yes."

Then, the Burrow exploded.

Metaphorically, of course. The literal explosions had happened earlier that day when George had gotten over excited when preparing lunch.

Bill, George, and Charlie looked ready to strangle Ginny for stealing their answer. Hermione patted her on the arm, but Percy saw her discreetly flip Ginny off when her back was turned.

Harry and Ron looked a little bit disgusted, and a little bit impressed.

Fleur had no idea who Oliver was, and she managed to tug Bill away, muttering, "Waste of time." under her breath.

In another few seconds, they'd all turned on Percy, who was now utterly and thoroughly humiliated.

"Perce, I can't believe you managed to score Wood!" George exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm amazing. Good night now!" Then, before they could stop him, Percy raced up the stairs and into his room.

Oliver was sitting on Percy's bed, an extendable ear in his hand. Percy looked behind himself and saw the thin cord running down the stairs.

"You heard all of that?" he asked weakly.

Oliver grinned and stepped forward so he was facing Percy. "Who's this David? Should I be jealous?"

Percy pushed Oliver away from him, and stretched, taking off his robes. He ignored the question. "How did you get in here if they were all waiting to ambush me in the sitting room?" he asked.

"I flew, of course." Oliver said cheekily.

Percy saw that there was indeed a broomstick on the windowsill and that the window was open just a smidge. Percy forced it shut, taking his anger out on the poor window.

"Why are you even here?" he asked. "I thought we were going to call it a night after dinner."

"I wanted to surprise you by getting here before you. I'm so glad I came."

Percy found it difficult to stay angry with Oliver smiling at him like that, all earnest and loving.

Instead, he stepped back to Oliver and put his hands around his neck.

"What were you planning to surprise me with?" he whispered, rising up to whisper in Oliver's ear. He felt Oliver swallow hard and Percy smiled wickedly. It was looking like his night was getting better by the second.

~

They'd fallen asleep tangled in each other, luckily both wearing boxers. Luckly, because apparently privacy just didn't exist in Burrow. Ginny burst into his room much too early.

"I just had the most amazing breakfast, and considering you are most of the reason, I would just like to thank- oh."

Percy had awoken, just barely, and saw Ginny looking at him and Oliver a little stunned.

"Too early." Percy half-yawned half-growled at her. "Come back later." Percy'd had a _very_ long night and he was much too tired to deal with anything.

Ginny nodded and closed the door, backing out hastily, leaving Percy to fall back asleep.

What felt like only seconds later, but must've been about an hour later, Percy was awoken again by loud whispering outside his door. Moving by instinct alone, he grabbed the extendable ear and fed it under his door.

"-sleeping together!" that was Ginny.

"Are you sure? You might have just imagined it." this was Ron.

"No, I swear I know what I saw!" Ginny hissed back.

Percy was too sleepy and too fed up, so he grabbed the door and swung it open.

"Y'know, if you want to discuss me, maybe go somewhere more private, instead of, you know, right outside my door."

He looked up, expecting to see Ron and Ginny, maybe Harry or Hermione as well. Instead, the entire household had managed to cluster into the landing, all of them listening to Ginny intently. Even Fleur seemed to have been filled in, and she looked just as invested as the rest of them.

Percy rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake! Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Nope." said Charlie, not batting an eyelash.

"Well, he's still asleep, so come back later." And Percy slammed the door in their faces.

Unfortunately, this also made a rather loud noise, and Oliver woke with a jolt.

Percy winced. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, love."

Oliver looked around blearily. "S'fine, Percy. Time is it?"

Percy glanced at the clock. "10."

Oliver nodded, stretching.

"Who were you talking to?"

Percy groaned. "My family. They know you're here."

Oliver took a moment to register this, then nodded. "I suppose that means I have to go see them?"

"Sorry, love." Percy muttered.

"It's fine, Percy. Anything for you." he turned his sweet smile to Percy, and Percy felt his heart melt a little.

Also, he heard an _Awwwwwww_ from behind the door. And some squealing that sounded very familiar. Percy looked down and saw that the extendable ear was still on the floor, broadcasting their conversation to the entire hallway.

Having no time for formalities, he simply muttered _Incendio_ at the fleshy thing and let burn down. He heard a yelp as the fire raced down the cord and under his door.

Oliver looked a little surprised, but he shrugged and stood up.

"Ready?" he asked Percy.

Percy nodded, and took his hand. "Let's go."

And they stepped out of the hallway, ready to face the Weasleys.


End file.
